


In Mysterious Ways

by IluvPasteisdeBelem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I'll add tags as I write to avoid spoilers, canon adjacent, just follow me into this weird rabbit hole i promise you won't regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvPasteisdeBelem/pseuds/IluvPasteisdeBelem
Summary: In a Galaxy far, far away, a Sith Lord steps out of line, and indirectly causes two people to meet, in ways that are not... conventional.





	In Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after months of deliberation with myself, I'm actually doing this. Hope you enjoy!

# Prologue: The Force

The Force is created by life. This is the truth. Life is not created by the force. This is a fact.

Despite this, there are some that would like to use the Force for their own gain. There are some that already do, actually. The Force is generous, but it is no fool. 

They never tried something so unnatural before. 

They is in fact the Sith, one of them in particular, a Muun individual that calls himself Plagueis. 

The Force is unbalanced. This is the truth. The force is an entity, and sometimes entities act like beings. The Force is unbalanced.

Oh, the Sith will rue this day. 

They want to create a forceful being? The Sith will have the illusion that they have what they want. 

They want power and control? They’ll have it until that turns to ashes in their mouths. 

They want their order to rule the Galaxy? It will, until it too falls to ruins.

After, there will be balance, there will be no more Sith to drag the Force to the Darkness, and the force will rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, the lovebirds are not here yet. But this is just the prologue. Let's all hope same time next week there's chapter 1 ready to read. 
> 
> <3 y'all


End file.
